


Slippers

by IT_GIRL_RH



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Aaaww! Jonny watches a bunny in the garden. Ed brings Jonny slippers and lurve.





	

  


 

  
Summary: Aaaww! Jonny watches a bunny in the garden. Ed brings Jonny slippers and lurve.  
Rating: Adult  
Categories: Radiohead slash  
Characters: Ed, Jonny  
Genres: Fluff  
Pairings: Edny  
Warnings: Drug Use  
Completed: Yes   
**Disclaimer:**This is fiction. I do not own nor pretend to know anything about Radiohead. This is just a bit of fun and I, in no way, intend any harm to anyone, especially to Radiohead.  


 

Jonny stood smiling in the wan morning light. The sunporch was cold, far too cold for a man without slippers, but outside the first snow was falling in the garden and a little gray bunny was nibbling defiantly at the still-green leaves. It was peaceful, a scene fit for a Christmas card. Jonny was transfixed. His body wrapped itself around his steaming mug of tea and the toes of his stocking feet curled under themselves for warmth. He'd stood that way for longer than he planned already but he just couldn't bring himself to go back inside just yet.

He smelled the acrid smoke even before he heard the door behind him bang close, well before he heard his slippers drop to the floor in front of him and long before he felt the blanket-wrapped arms envelop him. He slipped his toes into the warm slippers and sighed blissfully. Ed must have set them by the fire to warm them up before he brought them out. Bless him. Jonny leaned back into the delightful warmth of the body behind him. He reached back with one hand and plucked the joint from Ed's lips. He took a slow, deep hit. Ed shook out the blanket so it fell just right and tented around them. Then he held it together with one hand and let the other hand wander inside to snake around Jonny's slender waist. Ed's long, talented, nimble, calloused fingers slid up under Jonny's shirt and played over his skin raising goosebumps and making Jonny wriggle ever so slightly against him. 

Jonny could feel the rumble of Ed's voice in his spine as he spoke. "So pretty outside this morning. Shall we go for a stroll in the garden later?"

"Naw. Let's leave it for the bunnies."

Ed pulled him closer and kissed his hair. He whispered in Jonny's ear, "I think I just fell a little deeper in love with you for saying that."

"Mmm. I've fallen rather madly in love with you for bringing me my slippers." Jonny whispered in return, leaning back and sinking deeper into Ed's warm embrace.

Jonny took another drag off the joint and turned his face towards Ed. They kissed. When Jonny exhaled, Ed inhaled, accepting the smoke from Jonny's lungs into his own. They let the smoke dance and play in their mouths and around their tongues as it passed from one to the other. They broke apart at last, gazing for a moment into each other's eyes and smiling. Then both turned their eyes lazily back to the window. They stood silently in their cocoon for a good long while watching the brave little rabbit munch away at their garden in the lightly falling snow. The blanket wrapped around Ed. Ed wrapped around Jonny. Jonny wrapped around his steaming mug of tea.  
 

  



End file.
